Nightmares of the Past
by k.loves.books67
Summary: The games are over-the arenas have been destroyed. But there is one thing that hasn't been destroyed, that is Katniss' horrible memories of the games. She is having dreams about them and can't handle it. The experiences she is having in her dreams feel like the closest thing to reality, without actually being reality. But, for how long will her dreams stay dreams?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! As this is the first chapter to my new story, please leave a nice review on how you like it and leave ideas and suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: I take no credit for the story of The Hunger Games.**

Chapter 1

I stand in the one place that I had always gone to in need of freedom for as long as I could remember. At the time of the games, this forest would make me feel like the Capitol could not control me, like I could go wherever I want, do whatever I want when I felt like it. Here, I can just forget the world, the stress of it all. The people who were causing me worry would be gone from my mind. It makes me feel like the only living souls on the earth are the animals and I.

Pieces of my dark hair fly free from my braid and blow across my face in the cool wind. My favourite weather-cool but not cold. I am glancing around the lush, green forest. Somehow today the shadows casting down from the trees are oddly dark and peculiar. Without giving that idea much thought, I pull out an arrow from my pack and am about to set it with the bow when I catch a glimpse of movement out of the corner of my eye. _A dear!_ I think. Hurriedly I run to the exact spot I saw the movement. Once I reach the tree that I thought I saw a flicker of a dear move behind, I stop dead in my tracks and gape at the unbelievable sight before my eyes.

_Prim. _ I can't believe it. There she is, standing before me with a tiny smile on her pale lips. She looks as healthy as ever. Before I can help it, I let out a small shriek and take a step back.

"Katniss," she says, her voice as soothing as a beautiful harp,"please do not be frightened. It is me, Prim."

I just stare in complete shock and confusion. "Who _are_ you?" I say. "Prim is-" I choke on the word, "-dead."

"Oh Katniss," she smiles, "There is life after death. Life even better than the life you have now. It is glorious, please-would you consider joining me?"

Something about her cute white dress, her pretty little face and confident expression makes me strangely intrigued. "W-where-wha-?" I stammer. It's all I can do.

"Father is there too!" She seems delighted. "Please Katniss, you won't be disappointed,"

"Bu-but Peeta..." I start, and then am slowly sucked toward Prim like a vortex. All my thoughts and worries about joining Prim in afterlife are gone. Only good, happy thoughts about it are in my mind. It might not be so bad...

I stagger toward her, and she smiles am angelic grin and it turns to a devilish smirk. Her features warp and twist until I see before me the head of an outraged demon mutt. I gasp and try to pull away, but I am forced towards her. "No!" I yell. "Stop-" and my mind breaks off.

I open my eyes to Peeta shaking my shoulder and speaking my name with concern. I gasp and stare up at him. Even in the dim light of our room, I can see his eyes huge and blue with worry. My heart is beating rapidly and my mind is whirling with fear. My hair is plastered to my face and neck with sweat.

Peeta lets out a small sigh of relief. "Katniss! Are you all right? You were screaming and thrashing out and-"

"Yes," I say, although my voice is as rough as ever. "Another nightmare...this time about Prim." I turn to directly face him, then I let my face fall against his chest with a sigh. I am starting to calm down more.

After a moment I whisper, "Peeta, what's happening to me?" Almost every night I have been having dreams that have something to do with my bad memories. The games, the reaping, even the death of Rue... but now Prim. _Prim_. It felt sickeningly real.

His voice is soft now. "Katniss, you don't need to worry. Nightmares happen to all of us. You'll be okay-I will make sure of it." He says as he strokes my wavy hair. His words are so soothing and reassuring. I will myself to believe that these dreams will not drive me to insanity. I feel his light breath tickle the back of my neck. _Peeta_. Always there to comfort me. Always showing his love. Always protective and selfless.

"Peeta, can you tell me a story? A happy one," I ask, sleepily.

He says, "A story? Hmm, let me think. Oh-I got one! Once there lived a-..."

Before I hear anymore of Peeta's story, I am already drifting into sleep with my head leaning on him and his arms gently around me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this. Please leave a review with any ideas, suggestions and what you like about the story/chapter. Thanks so much!**

Chapter 2

I awake in the morning to the smell of eggs and bacon. Peeta is gone from the bed, so he must be making breakfast. As I am fully waking up, my mind recalls the events of the night. Me, waking up in the middle of the night from my horrible dream about Prim. How she persuaded me to join her in afterlife, and how her facial features had warped and turned into a mutt. It was one of the most horrifying and realistic dreams I had ever had. I remember Peeta's face hovering above me, repeating my name with concern. I recall how he searched my face with big worried eyes once I had woken. And last of all I remember falling into him and drifting back to sleep as he told me a story.

I never like people seeing me terrified by a _dream_. It makes you look weak, like a child would be scarred by a dream. But this, was different. It's like every event that has ever happened to me-mainly the bad ones-have been getting into my dreams. _Every night. _Maybe I am on my way to mental insanity. Maybe The Games never really do stop haunting you. I sit up, and let my head fall into my hands. I can't take this. I don't understand-

"Katniss," says a familiar voice from the doorway. I instantly jerk my head up. "I've made breakfast," Peeta says with a small smile. I force myself to return a smile to him.

"Okay, I'll be right out," I reply. I force myself out of bed and to the bathroom. With a glance at the mirror, I see what a wreck I look like. My hair is a tangled mess, there are gray bags under my eyes and my cheeks are flushed an abnormal red. I almost cringe. At that, I do the best I can to clean myself up. Once I am ready, I head out to the kitchen.

On the counter I see a lovingly made plate of eggs, bacon and toast. Peeta and I eat breakfast together. I tell him the events of my dream last night. The whole time he keeps his attention on me, a slight furrow to his brow showing me that he cares. Once I am finished, he says, "I'm sorry Katniss-that's a terrible dream. I'm sorry about Prim, you know I am."

"Yes, I know Peeta. It's weird though... all of these dreams lately have been so crazy, I just..." I break off, not knowing how to explain it or what to say.

"Remember, I'm here for you Katniss," Peeta says. It's reassuring, but I still feel uneasy.

"I'll remember. I think I need to go for a walk... clear my head, think for a bit. I won't be too long," I say, getting up from my chair.

"Okay, I'll be here," Peeta says, showing a smile.

I throw on a light sweater and head out the door. Weird, I'm going to the forest which I just had the worst dream in to clear my head of it all. But at the same time, I want to think about it. It might not make sense, but nothing makes sense to me lately.

Once I arrive at the forest it feels like a sensation of relief, fear, sadness, and calmness all at once. For a moment I just stare all around me. This time, I know I am not in a dream. I know that Prim will not appear behind a tree and bring me into afterlife with her. It's real. Just me, and the forest. Me, and the animals. Somewhere behind me, I hear an abrupt rustle. I spin around on my heel and scan the area... how strange. Then I see it. Many metres away from me stands a manly figure. From here, they look to be my age or just older. He seems to be looking quite interested at the plants and trees. Should I say something? Who is he? I have never seen anyone in this forest before except for Gale and I. After all, I could just be imagining it. Who knows what my mind will stir up after all the chaos in the past while...

I start to walk in the opposite direction of the figure when I hear a startling sound... Like the cracking of a tree branch. I spin around on my heel to see the boy sprinting like a maniac in the direct opposite direction of me, with his jacket flying behind him and his long legs carrying him away. For a moment I just stare, then I look behind me to see if there is anyone or anything he is running from. But all I see is the quiet, calm forest I have always known and loved. Was it me? Was _I_ the reason he was running away? It couldn't be... What could I have possibly done to scare this stranger?

I begin again to briskly walk back to the direction of my house. I need to know why that guy was running from me. I will come back tomorrow to the forest. Maybe he will have returned... Maybe I will never see him again.


End file.
